the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Marshall
Mackenzie Elizabeth Marshall is a Hybrid (Werewolf, Witch) and one of the major recurring character on The Hybrid Diaries on Wattpad. She is the daughter of Ashley Olsen and Charlie Marshall She is the younger sister of Melanie Marshall-Deveraux. She is the wife of Adam Black, and the mother of Lizzie Marshall and Josie Marshall. Through being sister of Melanie, she's a sister in law to Jackson Deveraux and aunt to Freddie and Waverly. She is an Alpha and Member of the Crescent and North East Atlantic Pack through her niece, a member of the Chamberlain Coven and a member of the Chamberlain Family through her niece Waverly. She is of the Marshall Werewolf bloodline and the Eriksson Witch bloodline. Early History Mackenzie was born as the Second born daughter of Eriksson Witch, Ashlee Olsen, and Marshall Werewolf, Charlie Marshall. Her teenage parents split for good when Melanie was 5 and her Younger sister, Mackenzie, was 6 months old. She was then raised by her mother in the small town of Mahomet, Illinois where she attended her schooling. Her mother began teaching her magical control when she was old enough to understand how to use the magic she had been expressing her whole life. She states that due to the knowledge that she had the werewolf gene even those friends of her mother's who practiced magic with them seemed afraid of her and her sister and always seemed to be willing to punish them rather than teach them. She says most seemed to avoid them unless they needed a favor from them. However, despite difficulties dealing with the supernatural elements of her life, Mackenzie excelled at school despite being diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder while still in kindergarten. She was also described as a immune deficient sickly girl growing up, struggling frequently with upper respiratory illnesses. She made Honor Roll all throughout her schooling career a feat which required receiving only A's and B's in her classes. When she was in junior high, she happened to meet a group of fellows who were also untriggered werewolves including Katherine Coulson and Lacey Monroe. Their friendships only strengthen as they each ended up triggering their curse. Like all kids with the Werewolf gene, Mackenzie says she was a nightmare and was forever losing her temper and causing magical incidents around her family home. 2012 In February of 2012, just before her 16th birthday Mackenzie got into an argument with her stepfather about recent behavior while at a visit to her paternal uncle's home. During this argument, Mackenzie stole the keys to one of the vehicles parked outside of the home and attempted to flee the scene, hitting a pedestrian when she slid on a patch of ice. Her mother called her sister who was on the throne of Meridian, Melanie Marshall-Deveraux who managed to compel Mackenzie out of charges for the incident. After triggering her werewolf curse Mackenzie would turn every full moon accompanied by her friends (Lacey, Addison, Joanne) who formed a pack, the only pack in the region. Due to her intelligence, leadership abilities, and her bloodline Mackenzie was elected to behave as the Alpha of the new pack. During this time, every full moon her mother would help provide spells to keep Mackenzie and her friends safe in the nearby forest preserve while they were in their wolf forms. Mackenzie received word from her paternal uncle about the Unification Ritual that would be occurring between her sister, Melanie, and the Crescent Werewolf Alpha, Jackson Kenner, and that if she was in attendance at the wedding after acknowledging her sister as Alpha, she, along with her pack if she linked herself to them would share Melanie's ability to control her Werewolf nature. She traveled to New Orleans with her family in December 2012, and renounced her title as Alpha in favor of Melanie. She later received the benefits of being present at the Unification Ritual (as the witch casting the unifying) after the marriage was sealed. She met her future husband, Adam, at the wedding and later said that he behaved as a perfect gentleman to her. While at the wedding her mother decided that for the sake of being around others like her, she should remain in New Orleans, with the rest of her pack later echoing this decision. 2013 In January 2013, Mackenzie was staying with her Sister, Melanie, at the Castle in New Orleans and was attending a local charter school where she continued to receive top grades in her classes. She also began a romantic relationship with Adam Black as the two of them grew close as she helped him in moving out of his family home and he assisted her in moving into it. For her 17th birthday, Adam drove her back to Illinois where she had grown up and compelled them a showing of her favorite movie. During the movie, she found a ring box hidden in their popcorn and he asked her to marry him. She waited until the drive home and after a conversation with her mother she said yes. Melanie was outspoken against the plan to run from Klaus Chamberlain, knowing that his revenge would be severe but followed along with the plan due to Melanie's insistance. She was punished when her Sister was placed under the Crescent Curse and was only able to be human once a month during the full moon. During the time she was under the Crescent Curse she would spend the full moons with her fiancee, Adam, as well as working on a spell to help free her pack from this curse. Her weaken immune system caused her to fall increasingly ill due to constant exposure. On the full moon in October, her spell had ended up in the hands of Davina Claire and a deal was struck so that the curse could be restrained and they and their pack could return to humanity. Jackson Kenner later made her a Co-Alpha to their pack. She and Adam had argument after he took Melanie to the Strix party but later ended up reconciling and even sleeping together for the first time. She returned to living with him in his family home and they began the process of planning their wedding. She was involved in the Thanksgiving Summit torture of the De Martel siblings. She helped in every way that she could to try to help find Brooklyn Chamberlain when she was dropped in the ocean. During their wedding planning, Melanie threw Adam a surprise birthday party for his 1009th birthday. She participated in her family's Christmas Eve Traditions before spending Christmas Day helping Freya Chamberlain and her mother attempt to undo the hex on Brooklyn, and then spent a happy Christmas with her blended family at the Chamberlain Compound. When Camille O'Connell woke up in transition on the morning of December 26th, she and her mother went to try to secure the supplies necessary to create for her a daylight ring. While they were leaving the voodoo shop, they were attacked by members of the Strix who then kidnapped her. She was later woken to find herself with Melanie and Jackson. Unbeknownst to her, before she had woken, in an effort to save her without blowing his cover in the Strix, Marcel Gerard had injected her with Hope Chamberlain's blood. This blood was activated shortly after when Tristan De Martel tore out Melanie's heart as punishment to Adam for having tortured him a month before. She later woke in transition at the Chamberlain Compound, and later completed the transition after drinking the blood of Hope Chamberlain from a vial. She fell into bloodlust however and nearly attacked her own sister. In her high emotional state after realizing what she had done it was discovered that she had not lost her ability to practice magic when she had become a vampire. She married Adam at sunrise on December 30th, 2013 under the strictest amount of secrecy in a Lutheran Ceremony at St. Paul's Lutheran Church in New Orleans.Category:Characters Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Deveraux Family Category:Female Characters